


Rockabye, My dear ones.

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antartic empire take over, Clara and henry are tommy's children not dreams fuck you, Clara is a demigirl, Dream is an absent father, Dream raped tommy, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Henry and clara both hate dream, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Phils gonna be passing him tools to hurt said bitch, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Techno's gonna kill a bitch, Teen Pregnancy, That said bitch is dream, Tommy is a head guard, Tommy is bother a mother and a father, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Pregrency, Wilbuts gonna hold him down, mapa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Tommy Ran, But he ran with a secret.Well, More like two little secrets.Warning: Impiled Rape/non-con, Hints at Abuse, Neglect and hunger.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommy & Clara, Tommyinnit & Henry, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	Rockabye, My dear ones.

_ Call it love and Devotion.  _

Tommy  Could Only see the stars. The stars that floated  so above the ground that held him down. The ground  he’s been forced to stand upon and fight.  The stars that shined above the sky so bright and pure, He could not be one of them,  even if  he’d wish to.  His slightly Rounded Stomach could attest to that , Exile had done this to him, Dream had done this to him.  He’d stripped Tommy of something he had no right taking, No  Dream  hadn’t even asked to Rip It from him, He just stole it. It was Irreplaceable, something that can never come back. 

….But in return dream had given him something, Something he  didn’t know if he’d want. Something or  rather someone who was both a Blessing and a curse.  That someone who was barley with him for five months after Logstedshires  Explosion and  him running away once from Logstedshir e, The second from where  he’d Stopped near Techno’s house.  Even If only  he’d done the talking, Tommy knew one day, Maybe Months or years in the future,  they would talk with him to.  He  didn’t know if they were a boy or a girl, Or  maybe they didn’t even hold a gender?

He  didn’t care, All he cared about was his dear Clara, His Shining Bright Sun. His little Cloud su n. 

_ Call it the mom’s Adoration (Foundation). _

He’d made himself A small hut by a nearby village,  Several Rooms were mad e.  But The main rooms that were able to be seen on the surface of the two story house was A bathroom, Three Bedrooms, One was empty and the other was currently a nursery , A kitchen and  what looks like a work room. Its filled with crops of sorts.

Tommy smiled as he rubbed his slowly growing Belly, Turns out it  wasn’t just Clara in there, No. Her brother was just a little late, Of course Henry was late. “You two a re gonna grow up and be something big, I just know it. And trust me, Ain’t nobody gonna hurt you.”

_ A Special Bond of Creation, Hah. _

Tommy  couldn’t help the  whimper that escaped him. One of pure pain as he winched, Neither one of the two seemed to want to come out, Neither  Henry or Clara.  Stubborn Both of them, Just like himself. That cracked a smile on his face, His Little Cloud  Sun and  Lava Moon......He wished they could meet their Older brother, His not-so-little Ocean Star.  A Flash of pain hit him and he pushed,  He went through the pattern some other  Mothers of the village taught him, Deep breath, Push, Relax, Breath and then the pattern repeats. 

He lost himself in the Damn pattern, until the urge to push became stronger as the pain increase,  the only thing that could be compared with it,  well that was  when Wilbur had blown up L’manburg or When that Arrow took his first Life so many years ago.  But even then, those two could barely Compare . As the pressure built and Built, Tommy  couldn’t stop the tears leaving his eyes, He  didn’t even care to stop them, His children were more important then seeming stronger. In A single second,  A push with his hips and A cry was heard, Tommy knew he should  Immediately Get to his newborn but the other seemed Determined to keep this  freight Train Going. 

Within Minutes A second Cry Joined the first. Tommy panted as the rest of his body relaxed, He knew he should rest, But once again His babies Came first.  He quickly using the Cloth that the women used to cut the cord and did so to both his babies. He pulled over his shirt,  by some Fucking Magic Bullshit, He  didn’t care, His......Things could Produce milk. 

He would not question it if it kept his babies feed and Healthy. 

_ For all the single Moms out there. _

Dream  wasn’t in the picture, No. It would be only Tommy, Clara And Henry. The villages  seemed to get the fact that his babies so called father  wasn’t in the picture. They get that......That dream had fo rced himself on tommy. He was the only for his babies, He  didn’t care if they called him mom or Dad, They were his babies. God damn it, dream Held no right being in his kids' lives. Part of him considered Going back to hypixel, But....Dream could find him faster their,  He’d find Clara And henry who were barley Four months old.

No. The village is where they would be safe, The village is where they would stay. One day.....One day they would gain powers, The powers of being an Admin Child. They would be found out within the week after  they would Pop up. No, Until it came down it, This was the saftest place. For his children, Not dream, Not matter the fact Clara’s tag was ‘ClaraWasInnit ’, Not the Matter when Henrys was ‘LucidTaken.’ 

No they were not dream’s no matter what Similarities were seen or shown. No, they were all tommy’s.

He’s the One who raised them and He  wasn’t going to raise them like his father did. 

_ Going through frustration.  _

He hated working in the fields, He hated having to deal with the st ruggles. But he would for his children, A few of the Older Children- The ones he trusted- Had babysat when  he asked for help. The first time in fact. Some of the women said he needed a break and some alone time. That his life  didn’t just Going around his children.....But.....But they were wrong about that. Because It did, Those two were the only thing p ushing Him forward to Continue in life, To not give up.

He was Tired and slightly angry as he got home, But it was easy to hide it. As soon as he saw the two a smile graced his face.  “Hey My little Lava Moon and Cloud Sun.” Two little giggles sounded in the air before, Suddenly  One of those two giggles started changing for them “ehehehheh.D...a....d. ...... Da ...... DAD!” For a  moment his heart stopped before the other voice cried out, “Mu.....MOM!.”

The twins then glared at each other, As if they disagreed with what he was to them. As he came down from the pure  elation ,  Joy and shock. He spoke to  both of them , “Hey you two.” Both turned to him, God his children were so smart some days. “ Now, Clara, I might be dad for you, But I can also be Mom for Henry. Just as Henry, I can be mom for you , but I can be dad for Clara. I can be either for you two.”

They still seemed confused to a degree.  But seemed to get the fact of what he was saying, They just when back to playing with the ball be tween the two of them. He could only smile and watch, His frustration long gone.

_ Clean Bandit, Sean-Da-Paul, Anne-Marie, Sing, Make them Hear. _

_ He works the night by the water. _

He spent days helping around the village, Gaining Favors and Emeralds, Some he used to pay for the house and start hiring guards around the village, Seeing as it was  pretty much empty . At some point, They just started call ing him the head guard. He  didn’t care, He mostly  didn’t notice as the village slowly Expaned due to his  good deeds for the villagers, He mostly Concerned with his children and ne ighbors, Both the twins would be turning one in Two months.

He  didn’t notice the news about the Antartic Empire rising again, He  didn’t notice how News had spread of his so -called sucide. He  didn’t notice the fact the Antartic did a full take over of L’manburg, The Dream SMP and the  badlands . He  didn’t kno w that dream had Pleaded with the fact he was the only one who knew how to tell if tommy was alive and to trust him that he was. 

He  didn’t hear this because he was focused on his children.

_ He’s _ _ Gonna stress, So far away from his father’s Son. _

He was not even known by tommy, No here in this village, He was Theo the head guard.  He was not Tommy the Reckless, He was Theo the careful. Theo, The protector. Theo, The guardian. Theo......Theo was what he said his name was, He was Theo. Theo Innit. 

Theo Innit and Prince Thomas ‘Tommy’ Craft were once  very different People, But in the end. Thomas Becomes Theo, There was No Theseus, No that was myth.

No The story of Theo was different from Theseus.

It was the story of a boy to young for war, The Story a Boy who tried to keep a broken man together, The Story of a  Fate worse than Death, Exile, The story of boy who was a scapegoat, Only because he was a child. The story of Theo, Was sad and  Tragic, Theseus was the same way, But the difference was...The story of Theo was true. 

And that was the tragic part, But Unlike  Theseus , Theo had the will to change and adapt, Because he knew in the end it would hurt, But he would not let it take his soul, His mind, His heart. 

No, unlike Theseus who was weak, Theo Survived. 

And  that’s the only Thing he’d damn  Grateful for getting from his father. 

_ He Just wants a life for his Babies. _

The twins had Turned two,  it felt like only yesterday on Tommy’s 17th Birthday, The Picked  themselves up and waddled over to him and if he broke down in happy Tears crying, Well Only thing that was remembered was the smiled shared Between them all.

It was one of the best  Birthdays  he’d had. Through One of females seemed  rather interested in himself.  As much as Nettie was a nice girl, He just  couldn’t find himself in a relationship. 

She understood, But still  offered to  babysit the Toddlers.

_ All on his own, No one will come. _

Sometimes Theo thinks back in the past .  Think about how life could have changed if Dream  hadn’t raped him, If  He’d stopped by  Techno’s House Instead of running, If Tubbo  hadn’t Exiled him, If His dad  hadn’t Killed  Wilbur . There are times he  Considers the past,  but then he  sees his children and it brings him to the present. 

It  doesn’t matter that Philza  wasn’t there when he needed it. It  didn’t matter of Techno’s betrayal to him. It  doesn’t Matter that Wilbur  Pretty much left him alone. 

What Matter’s is This village,  Clara and Henry.

_ He’s _ _ got to save Them (Daily Struggle) _

He remembers One incident when a raid happened. 

**_ Findthemfindthemfindthemwherearetheyprotectmychildrenhenryclarewherearethey. _ **

That was all that raced  through His head as he searched Franticly for them . He remembered KIlling any Pilliagers in way, Stopping them from harming anyone.  He remembered the pure relfiel from finding them in the group of those who hide in the catacombs. 

He remembers Not letting them out of sight for  days. The fear they might be found was to strong.

They started having Problems sleeping after that, They were only two and a  half after all . So he decided to do the one thing he used  to for Fundy and that was to sing for them.

_ He tells them, “Ooh, Loves” _

_ “No ones ever Gonna hurt you, Loves.” _

_ “I’m Gonna give you all of my love.” _

_ “Nobody Matters like you.” (Stay Up there, Stay Up there.) _

_ He tells them, “Your lives, Ain’t Gonna be nothing like my Life” (Straight) _

_ “Your Grow and Have a Good Life.” _

_ “I’m Gonna do what I’ve Got to do” (Stay Up there, Stay Up there) _

_ “So, rock _ _ abye Baby, Rockabye.” _

_ “I’m gonna rock you.” _

_ “Rockabye Baby, Don’t You cry.” _

_ “Somebody’s got you.” _

_ “Rockabye Baby, Don’t you Cry.” _

_ “I’m Gonna Rock You.” _

_ “ _ _ Rockabye Baby, Don’t You cry.” _

_ “Rockabye, no (Rockabye-Rocka-rocka-Rocka-Bye) (Oh).” _

_ Single Parent What you doing out there? _

So many  times, Theo wished  he’d had someone by his side when he was  Rasing the two of them,  Maybe just some support.  Times where Theo had cried himself to sleep over everything that happened to him.

He knew that to a point,  even if  he’d gotten away,  even if  he’d been away for Two, Going  three years .  He ’d hadn’t gotten  better; Due to the fact  he’d hadn’t let himself Heal. He may have  Gotten out of the situation,  but he’d never truly healed from the experience. 

Somedays,  He’d look into Clara’s bright Green Eyes,  and he’d see t he Twins father’s toxic green. It was those days He  couldn’t bare to look his daughter in the eyes. Or those days when  Henry’s hair was way to gold then it had any right being, It was  to much like Dream and he did  almost anything to avoid seeing it.

It  didn’t the other  both of them came up to with questions he knew he  couldn’t answer. 

_ Facing the hard life without no fea _ _ r _

“Hey, Mom. Who was our other parent? I mean  almost Everyone we know has two parents? I mean.....Who is our other parent? ”. Oh ,  oh had he  wished these questions would never pop up.  He never really knew how to tell them, To let the words out. “I mean, Ya dad. If we do have another parent who are they?”

So Theo said the only thing he knew.

“He didn’t want you, But I wanted you. It didn’t help your Other Father....He.....He was.....”

He was  physically Shaking, Tears welling up in his eyes.  His two  Three-year old's Came up with Open arms and Hugged him. They never asked again,  but one day,  they would gain more answers. 

_ Just see and Know that you really  _ _ Care. _

Even  through the twins lives never once had they doubted their Parent’s Love. Well Their Mapa they never Doubted (Something they called him in private when neither wanted to change th e name. They agreed to call him that in secret throught.) But this guy who was the reason mapa  couldn’t look  Clara in the eyes? The Reaso n Mapa could  bearly Stand to be around Henry on somedays?

Oh, they hated him. 

They always knew that no matter what, Their Mapa would always love him. But they would never want to hurt him . They would worship their Mapa. 

He loved them so much, Why would they not in turn.

‘ _ cause _ _ any obstacle come you well  _ _ prepared _ _. _

Their Mother was always  there by either side. When an argument popped up from either twin, He always learned both sides of the  argument ,  made them both understand the  siblings side. I mean their Mapa  didn’t take any sides.

It's something they loved about him. It  didn’t help within  the next few weeks,  They would both turn Seven. No,  no their goddamn  Mapa was also was so  prepared to deal with them and the shit they do.

_ And no  _ _ mapa _ _ you never shed a tear _

Clara had never seen Her Dad shed a tear, not one single one. Well  Expect for one  When she was younger  alongside her brother asking him about their other parent. 

That was only one time and one time alone. 

Clara hated those time when her father could not look her in the eyes or Her twin  when his hair seemed to golden. She hated so  so so much about their other so-called father. One who was absent, Well Their Mapa didn’t want him near him and  if their  mapa didn’t want him near, Well, She held no problems.

Not if he could make Mapa cry like that, Like that of pure pain, Sadness and Fear.

No, Clara hated him.

‘ _ Cause _ _ you  _ _ haffi _ _ set things year after  _ _ year _

_ And you give the youth love beyond compare. _

Ten years old,  They were ten when it first showed up , When the  ability to fly showed up and they told mom, I mean why would they hide it? Maybe their Mom knew something.

That’s when they learned,  About what they were,  What their Mapa went  thought ,  What **_ dream had done. _ **

_You find_ _their_ _school fee and the bus fare (Yeah)_   
_Mmm_ _Theo_ _, the_ _Dream_ _disappear_ _s_   
_In the round back can't find him nowhere_   
_Steadily you_ _work flow_ _, everything you_ _know_   
_You know say you_ _nuh_ _stop the time fi a_ _jear_

They started doing Training, Information search and one point upon the discovery of their Grandfather and uncles. They’re other family who’d been forbidden and didn’t know that Mapa had been exiled.  Who their Mapa  largely stayed out of their way. 

So in the end,  What are they do but contact them? Telling them their Usernames,  Where they live and the fact that Tommy was their Parent. Well, They might have also Sent a copy of the picture of their Dad and  themselves shortly after they were born. 

And one day, after a bad nightmare. They both went to their dad.  And he did only one thing for them, He sung, A song they knew all  too well.

_Now_ _she got_ _two_ _ten_ _-year-_ _old_ _s_   
_Trying to keep_ _them_ _warm_   
_Trying to keep out the_ _cold_   
_When_ _the_ _y_ _looks in_ _his_ _eyes_   
_they_ _don't_ _know_ _they_ _are_ _safe_

 _When he says "oh, love, no one's ever_ _gonna_ _hurt you, love_ _”_   
_“_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _give you_ _all of_ _my_ _love_ _”_   
_“_ _Nobody matters like_ _you_ _"_

 _“_ _So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye_ _”_   
_“_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _rock_ _you_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye baby, don't you_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _Somebody's got_ _you_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye baby, Rockabye_ _”_   
_“_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _rock_ _you_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye baby, don't you_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _(Oh-_ _badda_ _-bang-bang-bang, alright then)_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye, no_ _”_

 _“_ _R_ _ockabye-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-bye_ _"_   
_“_ _(Rockabye, yeah oh oh)_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-bye_ _"_

 _“_ _Rockabye, don't bother_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _Lift up_ _your head, lift it up to the_ _sky_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye, don't bother_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _Angels surround you, just dry your_ _eye_ _”_

It was days later they got a letter back from their Grandfather and uncles,  they would become to meet their  Nephew and  Necie ,  along with to meet up with their  long-lost-they-thought-was-dead son. 

It didn’t help that Dream was going to be soon to be  executed for his crimes as  a Child rapist, Cause  mapa by legal means was a child when  it happened.  Both wanted to punch their Sperm dono r so badly.

_Now_ _he’s_ _got_ _two_ _Ten_ _-year-_ _old_ _s_   
_Trying to keep_ _them_ _warm_   
_Trying to keep out the_ _cold_   
_When_ _they_ _looks in h_ _is_ _eyes_   
_they d_ _on't know_ _they_ _are_ _safe when_ _he_ _says_

 _he tells him, "Oh, love, no one's ever_ _gonna_ _hurt you, love_ _”_   
_“_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _give you all of my_ _love_ _”_   
_“_ _Nobody matters like_ _you_ _"_

 _he tells him, "Your life_ _ain't_ _gonna_ _be nothing like my life (stay)_ _”_   
_“_ _You're_ _gonna_ _grow and have a good_ _life_ _”_   
_“_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _do what I've got to_ _do_ _"_

 _“_ _So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye_ _”_   
_“_ _(Rockabye-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-bye)_ _”_   
_“_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _rock you_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye baby, don't you_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _(Rockabye-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-bye)_ _”_   
_“_ _Somebody's got_ _you_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye baby, Rockabye_ _”_   
_“_ _(Rockabye-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-_ _rocka_ _-bye)_ _”_   
_“_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _rock you_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye baby, don't you_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _(Oh-_ _badda_ _-bang-bang-bang, alright then)_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye_ _”_

 _“_ _Rockabye, don't bother_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _Lift up_ _your head, lift it up to the sky (Rockabye)_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye, don't bother cry (Yeah)_ _”_   
_“_ _Angels surround you, just dry your eye (Yeah)_ _”_

 _“_ _Rockabye, don't bother cry (No)_ _”_   
_“_ _Lift up_ _your head, lift it up to the sky (Oh)_ _”_   
_“_ _Rockabye, don't bother_ _cry_ _”_   
_“_ _Angels surround you, just dry your_ _eye_ _”_

So day, When Theo opens his door to see three Familiar People, He only says one line.

“Welcome back,  Gaia.  Lycomdedes . Minos.”

Starring at him were Three face. Gaia with his shining Gray wings.  Lycomdedes , His golden crown still on his head. Minos, No longer with a dir ty Brown Trench coat.

“Sorry It took us so long to find you tommy.”

And once Again  Theo was Tommy,  just as it was destined to be. 


End file.
